criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder, Sweet Murder
Murder, Sweet Murder '(Case #14) is the fourteenth fanmade case and is the fourth one in the Palm Beach district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background The team had received a phone call that scientist Douglas Vane had been found dead. Everett said that he would come to help the player. The two had found Douglas's cadaver tied to a pole, electrocuted. They also found out that Douglas was decapitated. The team had later found Douglas's head and the murder weapon, an umbrella disguised as a stun gun. With the help of some more clues, which helped to incriminate the murderer as none other than fellow scientist and suspect in previous case, Jason Tanner. When Everett and the player came to incarcerate Jason, he said that he was innocent, up until he couldn't take the stress and guilt of murdering someone. Jason revealed that Douglas was planning to move to another city with his sister. To gain money, Douglas had stolen all of Jason's supplies. Soon, Douglas looked through Jason's phone and found out that he was one of the five people to be involved in the spreading of the disease. Douglas had then blackmailed Jason at the cost of $120,000 weekly. Jason could afford doing this for a few weeks, but he decided that he couldn't let the opposition win. He then had texted Douglas that they would meet at the Fiori de la Plaza. At that location, Jason brought an umbrella disguised as a stun gun, which didn't look suspicious, as it was a rainy day. He then had electrocuted Douglas. He then took one of Douglas's beakers and smashed it. He gently took a shard of broken glass and slowly made incisions and lacerations until the victim's head was off. Everett said that this was a horrendous crime and brought Jason to the trial. Judge Montgomery said that Jason was supposed to be trying to find a cure to the disease, not causing it. He then added up the sentence for Jason and sentenced him to 20 years of jail with no chance of parole. In the aftermath of the trial, the team had found out Colonel Lyman Maksimov that the disease had already spread to 30% of the district, which was thousands of people. The team knew that they had to stop this group of madmen (and madwomen) as fast as possible. At the Chief's request, Reena and Everett were forced to take a break and go to the mall (much to Everett's dismay and Reena's delight), in which they were sure that there would be a lack of crime. But, they were sadly incorrect, which resulted in the start of the next case. Victim *'Douglas Vane (Found as a decapitated and electrocuted body tied up to a pole) Murder Weapon *'Stun Gun Umbrella' Killer *'Jason Tanner' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows music. *The suspect eats spicy food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a raincoat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows music. *The suspect eats spicy food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a raincoat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows music. *The suspect eats spicy food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a raincoat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows music. *The suspect eats spicy food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a raincoat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spicy food. Killer's Profile *The killer knows music. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer wears a raincoat. *The killer is 6 feet tall. *The killer is an O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fiori de la Plaza. (Clue: Victim's Body; New Suspect: Ethylene DiRossi) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows music) *Talk to Ethylene DiRossi about the murder. (New Lab Sample: Photo of Building) *Examine Photo of Building. (New Crime Scene: Ethylene's Office) *Investigate Ethylene's Office. (Clues: Shopping Bag, Torn Photo) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Faded Tag) *Examine Faded Tag. (Result: Victim's Message; New Suspect: Jason Tanner) *Talk to Jason Tanner about him working with Douglas and Ethylene for a cure. (Prerequisite: Victim's Message identified) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim and Prisoner; New Suspect: Marshall Cardwell) *Ask Marshall how he escaped prison. (Prerequisite: Photo of Victim and Prisoner restored; New Lab Sample: Death Threat) *Examine Death Threat. (Result: Red Powder) *Analyze Red Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spicy food.) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Colonel Maksimov about the victim's classified work. (Available at the start of the chapter; New Crime Scene: Douglas's House) *Investigate Douglas's House. (Clues: Wooden Crate, Bloody Box; Prerequisite: Talk to Colonel Lyman Maksimov) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Open Crate) *Examine Open Crate. (Result: Photo of Family) *Analyze Photo of Family. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Piper Vane) *Inform Piper Vane of her brother's death. (Prerequisite: Photo of Family analyzed; New Crime Scene: Window) *Examine Bloody Box. (Result: Douglas's Head) *Autopsy Douglas's Head. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a raincoat) *Investigate Window. (New Clues: Torn-Up Note, Briefcase) *Examine Torn-Up Note. (Result: Blackmail Letter) *Ask Jason why Douglas was blackmailing him. (Prerequisite: Blackmail Letter restored) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) *Analyze Open Briefcase. (06:00:00) *Place Marshall back behind bars. (Prerequisite; Open Briefcase analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Ethylene for more leads. (Available at the start of the chapter; New Crime Scene: Doorsteps) *Investigate Doorsteps. (Clues: Hit List, Dusty Paper) *Examine Hit List. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Lyman Maksimov's DNA) *Ask the Colonel why Douglas was on his hit list. (Prerequisite: Lyman Maksimov's DNA identified through microscope) *Examine Dusty Paper. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Prerequisite: Skin Cells vacuumed) *Ask Piper about her brother's plan for the two to leave Campbell City. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed) *Investigate Telephone Booth. (Clues: Emergency Box, Phone Cord; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Emergency Box. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6 feet tall) *Examine Phone Cord. (Result: Stun Gun) *Analyze Stun Gun. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Stun Gun; Attribute: The killer is an O+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Shading the Night Sky: Part 4. (No stars) Shading the Night Sky: Part 4 *Talk to Jason Tanner for the details about the disease. (Available after unlocking Shading the Night Sky) *Investigate Ethylene's Office. (Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Torn Document) *Analyze Torn Document. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Jason Tanner about the mastermind behind the disease spreading. (Prerequisite: Torn Document analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Douglas's House. (Clue: Crate of Military Equipment; Available after unlocking Shading the Night Sky) *Examine Crate of Military Equipment. (Result: Tray of Vials) *Analyze Tray of Vials. (06:00:00) *Ask Ethylene about what she knows about the disease spreading. (Prerequisite: Tray of Vials analyzed; Reward: Fashionable Scarf) *Talk to Lyman about the disease spreading. (All tasks above must be done first) *Investigate Fiori de la Plaza (Clue: Faded File) *Examine Faded File. (Clue: Militia Inventory) *Analyze Militia Inventory. (06:00:00) *Ask the colonel why the information involving the disease is classified. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Militia Inventory analyzed) *Go to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *This case introduces two new mini-games which introduce a vacuum and a microscope, which have a vacuum sucking powders and crumb-like substances, while the other is used to examine molecules under a microscope. Category:All Fanmade Cases